The Offer
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Sokka and Zuko somehow both manage to get into a bar, and end up getting together. Sokka makes an offer to Zuko that he can't turn down, and he ends up becoming a permanant part of his life.


**Title- The Offer**

**Summary- Sokka and Zuko somehow both manage to get into a bar, and end up getting together. Sokka makes an offer to Zuko that he can't turn down, and he ends up becoming a permanent part of his life.**

**Rating- M **

**Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Pairing- Zukka**

**A/N- XD, I think I'm becoming obsessed with this pairing... I really do. Maybe cause I am, this is one of my favourite pairings right now, and I promise I'll finish Mates For Life sometime, I just can't seem to right now, I'll finish it, I promise.**

**Anyways, I know that Sokka and Zuko are really OOC, but I kinda prefer them like that, it makes them seem more human.**

**The Offer**

Zuko sat at a bar in one of the towns he'd been looking for the Avatar in... and of course he didn't find him.

"Another." he said slamming the glass on the table, lifting his head and looking at the bartender through his hair.

"Don't you think you-"

"Give me another one." Zuko hissed.

Sokka didn't even notice Zuko at the bar as he sat at the other side of the room.

"Hey, gimme a couple more of these please." Sokka said. "Two more and I've got the whole pyramid."

He'd been making a pyramid on the center of the table with the empty glasses and so far he'd had eight shots.

"Sure Hun." the waitress said, going to get his drinks. Zuko pulled his own drink towards himself, holding the cold glass with both hands and leaning over it slightly. He wasn't even sure of how he got into the bar in the first place, he was sixteen, three years younger than the drinking age, but he supposed that as long as he paid, they wouldn't care.

Sokka took his drinks from the girl, smiling slightly, he wasn't really drunk, he had a high tolerance for alcohol, but he was a little bit buzzed. He downed one shot, setting it upside down on the pyramid before finishing the last and setting it on the top. He left a tip for the waitress as he left, and walked out the door.

Zuko shoved his own glass away, throwing his money on the table and walking out the door. He stumbled over the sidewalk, and cursed softly at it. Rounding the corner, he ran into Sokka who was standing, leaning against the wall with a smoke in hand.

"Shit!" he cursed dropping the smoke, in case it was someone he knew. He looked up, and his eyes widened. It was definitely someone he knew, but was not someone he expected to see. Zuko took a second to recognize Sokka, blinking a few times until it registered.

"Hey, you're with that avatar brat right?" Zuko asked.

Sokka could tell that he was kinda out of it, but didn't put it past him to pull something on him. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, you are with him." Zuko said. "Which means you can tell me where he is."

Sokka tried to move out of arms reach, but even in his uncoordinated state, Zuko managed to catch his arm, pinning him to the wall. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Zuko leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Sokka's

Sokka knew he should have struggled, but he didn't. What the hell had Zuko been drinking? His mouth was scorching hot on Sokka's and he tasted vaguely sweet under the bitterness of the alcohol. Zuko's tongue moved over Sokka's and he tilted his head to press against him even more firmly. He pushed his knee between Sokka's legs, rubbing it against his crotch slightly. Sokka moaned into his mouth finding that his arms had wrapped around Zuko's shoulders. Zuko pulled away, slicking his tongue over the side of Sokka's neck, but the younger male stopped him from going farther.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the street." Sokka managed to say past gasps and moans the escaped him. Zuko moved away from him completely and looked him over before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the street. He seemed to have sobered up a bit, because he wasn't stumbling over his own feet anymore. He pulled Sokka into a hotel that was down the road a little ways.

He unlocked the door to his room to see a couple of his uncle's guards there.

"_Get Out!_" he roared, and the men left as quickly as they could without actually running. Both could see that Zuko had someone with him, and that this someone was obviously a guy, but neither of them actually saw who the someone was.

Zuko slammed and dead bolted the door behind them before turning back to Sokka. He pushed him back until his legs hit the bed, and he fel back onto it. He stood over him, removing his shirt to reveal pale white skin. Sokka leaned up, pressing his lips to Zuko's abdomen before slicking his tongue over his skin. He bit down in a few places enjoying the taste of Zuko's skin which tasted like the flavour that underlayed the alcohol in his mouth.

Zuko stood, looking down at Sokka with a surprisingly sober expression as if he had never been drunk in the first place, and, Sokka thought, probably he actually hadn't been as drunk as he let on. Zuko pulled the tie from Sokka's hair, and buried his hand in it, pulling his head back as he knelt on the floor in front of him. He bit into the side of Sokka's neck, drawing a pained cry from the younger boy as his other hand worked on getting his shirt off.

Sokka helped him in any way he could for an unknown reason, untying the knot that kept his tunic-style shirt on. Zuko pushed it off of his shoulders, throwing it onto the ground as he kissed him deeply again, moving his hands over Sokka's now bared skin. Sokka felt himself being pushed up onto the bed, and Zuko straddled his legs, his hands working on pulling of his pants and underwear. Sokka lifted his hips, letting Zuko take complete control of the situation.

He arched his back, a cry escaping him as Zuko wrapped his hand around his shaft, atroking slowly. Sokka hadn't even noticed that Zuko had taken the rest of his clothes off until he felt his erection slide over his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down, feeling his mouth drop open slightly.

Zuko leaned down over him, reaching past him to the drawer in the bedside table, and pulling out a bottle. The bottle clicked, and Sokka watched Zuko spread the cold gel on his fingers. Zuko used his free hand to push Sokka back onto the bed, and pushed pushed a finger into him. Sokka wasn't exactly fond of the feeling, but as Zuko pushed another finger into him and found that place inside him that made him see stars, he really didn't mind anymore.

Zuko added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Sokka a few times before removing them completely. He spread the extra gel on his rigid cock, and leaned down over him. Sokka had a fleeting thought about how wrong this actually was, before Zuko pushed into him, filling him in a single thrust. All thoughts were wiped from Sokka's mind as a white fog of pain and pleasure drowned everything in his mind, it was too late for regrets now anyways.

Zuko actually waited for him to adjust, something that Sokka didn't think he'd do being the selfish, spoiled bastard that he was. Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist, pressing him onward. The pace was slow, but hard, and deep, and Sokka couldn't hold back the cries as Zuko hit that spot inside him relentlessly. His fingers dug into Zuko's shoulders, and his legs tightened around his waist slightly as he felt his release coming. Zuko pressed his lips to Sokka's delving his tongue into his mouth. Sokka's eyes shot open and his nails scratched deep gouges in Zuko's back as he came between them with a muffled cry into Zuko's mouth.

The prince felt the walls hugging his cock constrict around him, and came filling the younger boy below him with his white essence. Sokka moaned again because as with every part of Zuko, his seed was scorching hot, burning his walls slightly, but still he didn't want to let go of Zuko just yet, and held onto him.

Zuko sensing this laid his head on Sokka's chest, waiting for his breathing to go back to normal before he lifted his head, looking down into Sokka's sapphire eyes.

"Nice fuck, we should do it again sometime." he commented, and Sokka smiled against his better judgement.

"We should." he said finally forcing himself to let Zuko go.

The firebender pulled out of him, and rolled onto his back next to him.

"Why won't you join us" Sokka asked looking over at him.

"I can't." Zuko said, even though that was a very appealing question. "I have to get my honor back."

"Okay." Sokka said. "The offer is still open." He got up out of the bed, and grabbed a towel, cleaning up before getting dressed. Zuko watched him silently, knowing that this would not be a night he was about to forget.

Sokka had finished dressing and was about to walk to the door when he paused, turning back to Zuko he pressed his lips to his one last time before leaving.

Sokka walked back out of town to camp, laying on his bedroll next to the fire, he watched the nearly dying flames, and the sight of them brought back memories of Zuko.

"Sokka?" Katara questioned sounding tired.

"What?"

"Where've you been?"

"I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." he said, it wasn't actually a lie, he did have to walk a little ways.

"Oh, okay." she said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Sokka laid awake for the longest time, staring at the fire until exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep.

'_A very appealing thought indeed._' Zuko thought as he lay on the bed. He finally dragged himself from the warmth, and walked into the bathroom. He frowned at his reflection, flipping his bangs out of his face before looking at the scar. Why did he even want his honor back? It was his father that gave him the scar, so why would he want to be anywhere near him? His thought pattern made absolutely no sense... he wanted his honor back so he could go back to the palace, and be an underling to his father.

If he did join the Avatar and he managed to defeat his father, then he wouldn't need his father's idea of honor, he would have his own, he would be the firelord... either him or Iroh. Making up his mind he walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, packing his things up. He wrote a note for his uncle, and left it on the bedside table.

_Uncle, I have chosen my own path, not that of my father. I hope you will understand, I have to do what _I_ think is right, if I don't, I'll never know which path is right for me. I might be back, but I'm not sure when, I have joined the Avatar, I'm tired of following him all over the nations, I would prefer to have something to live for other than capturing the Avatar, and destroying the known world... Bye uncle._

Zuko left the room, and searched all over around the town until he saw the glowing coals of the fire in the Avatar's camp. He walked up behind Sokka's sleeping form and woke him gently.

Sokka turned expecting to see Katara, but when he saw Zuko, his eyes widened.

"Zuko?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, thinking this could be a dream. He moved his hands from his face, but Zuko was still kneeling there, looking down at the ground.

"Is that offer still open?" he asked.

**~Fin**

**Buahaha! that's it, tell me if you want a chapter two, or a sequel... maybe I'll write one. XD**

**Anyways, please R&R... thanks.**

***Shadow**


End file.
